wfrp4efandomcom-20200214-history
Prayers
'''Prayers''' A small number of the faithful stand apart from their peers, seemingly able to appeal for their deity’s direct intervention in the form of miracles. Those who perform such feats are known by many names in different parts of the Old World — including: Living Saints, Gods’ Servants, The Hallowed, Divine Wills, Anointed Ones — but, in the Empire, they are most commonly referred to as ‘Blessed’, which is often used as a title. So, if Sister Anna where to be Blessed by Sigmar — i.e. granted Sigmar’s grace, able to have her prayers answered — she would become ‘Blessed Anna’, or, in full, ‘Blessed Anna, Sister of Sigmar’. The Blessed There are two Talents that specifically mark out those Blessed by the gods: Bless and Invoke . Characters with the Bless Talent may enact Blessings, which are minor manifestations of divine will, while the Invoke Talent allows the Blessed to call on their gods for more powerful Miracles. For more on these Talents, see Chapter 4: Skills and Talents. Blessings and Miracles Blessing and Miracles are prayers spoken by one of the Blessed, and then empowered by a god. To enact a Blessing or Miracle, make a Challenging (+0) Pray Test. If you score a Success, your Blessing or Miracle manifests according to its rules, and a high SL will give you bonus effects. If you score a Failure, your words are spoken, but your god, for whatever reason, refuses to listen. If you Fumble the Pray Test, you have offended your god and must roll on the Wrath of the Gods table. Limitations You must be able to speak to intone the required prayer, rite, chant, or song to enact a Blessing or Miracle. Each of your Blessings or Miracles can only be in effect once, meaning you have to wait for an existing one to come to an end before using the same prayer again. Multiple invocations of the same prayer by different individuals do not offer cumulative bonuses. Thus, intoning two Blessings of Finesse will only provide a bonus of +10 to Dexterity. Sin Points The Blessed are watched closely by the gods, and risk gaining the disfavour of their deities if they should act contrary to their gods’ will. In game, this is represented with Sin points. If you violate any of the Cult Strictures listed under your god, the GM will award one or more Sin Points. Every time you receive a Sin point, it is added it to your running total. There is no maximum to the number of Sin points you can earn. The more points you have, the more upset your god is likely to be should you call upon divine aid. Sin and Wrath Appealing to your deity when you have been acting contrary to the god’s wishes is risky. Whenever you make a Pray Test, if the units die of the result is equal to or less than your current Sin point total, then you will suffer the Wrath of the Gods, even if the Pray Test is successful.